The Adventures Of Tom and Lou/Season 2
The second season of the The Adventures Of Tom and Lou began on July 8, 2011 and ended on June 17, 2012. This season chronicles the adventures of former factory workers, Tom and Lou, and their snarky anthropomorphic car, The Black Horror, as they continue their around the sea roadtrip for the summer, now recurringly joined by their friends, Evelyn (a cheerleader) and Scooter. Season Synopsis Starting from this season onwards, Evelyn and Scooter begin to hang out more often with Tom, Lou, and The Black Horror than in the first season. This season is the first to have a major plot twist, as Tom is shown to have a crush on Evelyn in the season finale "Boyfriend". When Tom asks if he can be her boyfriend, she says "yes" and they kiss onstage, ending the episode and season. Production Episodes 15 through 21 were produced for Season 1 (S1), but halted back to air in Season 2 (S2). The show also stopped airing on SpongeBuddy Mania with the two parter, "The Black Horror In A Christmas Carol" which was billed as the series finale. Episodes This season began on July 4, 2011. Evelyn and Scooter are billed as Main Characters for this season. Evelyn is absent in 4 episodes. Scooter is absent in 8 episodes. The Black Horror is absent in 2 episodes. S1S2EP.15 (1) "I Pledge Alliance....To The Flag" (Special) {C}The Bad Guyz club pretend to be guards at King Neptune's palace in order to kill him. Tom and Lou discover this and join them , so they can warn Neptune. (Airdate: SBM: July 8, 2011/SBC: July 5, 2011) Note: This is a 4th Of July Special. Absent: The Black Horror, Evelyn, Scooter. S1S2EP.16 (2) "The Adventures Of Moochers" Tom and Lou use Evelyn for her cheer leading money. (Airdate: SBM: July 8, 2011/SBC: July 8, 2011) S1S2EP.17 (3) "Lou's Secret" Tom gets furious when Lou and Evelyn hide something from him. (Airdate: SBM: July 25, 2011/SBC: July 25, 2011) Absent: Scooter, The Black Horror. S1S2EP.18 (4) "Lou's Gonna Get It" Lou's mother returns from prison. (Airdate: SBM: N/A/SBC: July 26, 2011) Absent: Evelyn, Scooter. S1S2EP.19 (5) "The Pink Scream" Evelyne gets a car similar to The Black Horror. The Black Horror falls in love with her and they spend the night riding through the park of Radell, however they are soon confronted by sharks and must work together to defeat them. (Airdate: SBM: August 22, 2011/SBC: August 22,2011) Absent: Scooter. S1S2EP.20 (6) "Tom and Lou Go To The Desert" (Part 1) Tom and Lou accidentally take top secret files on humans invading the oceans. (Airdate: SBM: September 24, 2011/SBC: September 18, 2011) Absent: Evelyn, Scooter. S1S2EP.21 (7) "Tom and Lou Go To The Desert" (Part 2) Evelyn and The Black Horror attempt to help Tom and Lou. (Airdate: SBM: September 24, 2011/SBC: September 23, 2011) S2EP.22 (8) "The Adventures of Cross Dressers" When two of Evelyn's cheerleaders break their legs, Evelyn asks Tom and Lou to fill their spots. NOTE: Due to technical issues, this episode was never aired. Absent: Scooter S2EP.23 (9) "Uncle ScAM Uncle Max begins dating International news reporter, Jennifer Tinsley, but he is really plotting to take her money. (SBM: November 9, 2011/ SBC: January 20th, 2012) NOTE: This episode was aired after episodes 24 and 25 on SBC, despite being before them, production wise. S2EP.24 (10) "Tales of A High School Dropout" When Tom accidentlly gets Scooter fired from his job at a goth store, Scooter reveals no other job would take him until he finishes highschool. (SBM: N/A/SBC: November 9, 2011) S2Ep.25/'26' (11 & 12) "The Black Horror In A Christmas Carol" (Part 1 and 2) The Christmas Car takes The Black Horror on an adventure into his past, present, and future in an attempt to get him to feel the Holiday spirit, in a remix of the classic Christmas story "A Christmas Carol". (SBM: January 18th, 2012/SBC: December 19th, 2011) NOTE: This is the final episode on SBM. S2Ep.27 (13) "Evelyn and Lou Run A Girl's Scout" Evelyn joins Lou in helping the Scout Troop Girls get more cookies from their International Bakery in Shark Fin City after Tom and Lou blowup their cookie supply, leaving Tom hurt. (Airdate: February 11th, 2012) Absent: Scooter S2EP.28 (14) "A Chip Off The Old Pub" Bartender Mick realizes he's not getting any younger, and looks for a succesor in the form of - Tom. In a subplot, Scooter and Uncle Max have a rootbeer drinking contest. {C}(Airdate: February 25, 2012) Absent: Evelyn S2EP.29 (15) "Lou, We Hardly Knew Ya" Tom and Lou take desperate measures to protect themselves from the Bad Guyz Club, by hiring stunt doubles. However, things go wrong when an accident leads Tom, Evelyn, The Black Horror, and Scooter into thinking Lou fell into a coma. His mother, Momma Lou, shows up and blames his friends, but they eventually discover Lou isn't in a coma, but his stunt double.(Airdate: March 23rd, 2012) S2EP.30 (16) "The Underground Trail That Led To No Where" Tom and Lou follow an underground trail that is believed to lead to absolutely nowhere. (Airdate: March 31st, 2012) Absent: Scooter S2EP.31 (17) "Tom and Lou...Do Nothing" Evelyn and Scooter become upset when Tom and Lou refuse to do anything or go any where for one whole day. (Airdate: April 20th, 2012) S2EP.32 (18) "The Margo Camping Story" Scooter starts dating an actress named Margo Camping, meanwhile Tom, Lou, Evelyn, and The Black Horror roam New Kelp City, breaking into song and dance along the way! (Airdate: May 6th, 2012) Note: This episode pays tribute to the theme songs of real life shows "That 70s Show " and "Friends " S2EP.33 (19) "Crazy Hot" Tom, Scooter, Lou, Evelyn, and The Black Horror suffer from a heatwave from the hottest place in the ocean. Highland Reef, making matters worse when they are held hostage in a hot basement room, by a woman with an agenda against Tom. (Airdate: May 21, 2012) S2EP.34 (20) "Boyfriend" Tom realizes his feelings for Evelyn, when she and Big Mike begin dating. (Airdate: June 17, 2012) Category:The Adventures of Tom and Lou/Episodes